This, I swear
by xox-aundrea-xox
Summary: Sequel to I'm in love with my bodyguard. Please review! Shane/ Miley. Shiley! Miloe. Moe.
1. Chapter 1: Next to you

_**An- **__I'm baaaack! Hey guys, did you miss me? Cause I sure of hell missed you! So, I thought and thought and thought about it and I realized that all you need to know is that I love you guys truly and deeply, and that it feels so nice to be recognized by all of you people reading my work. I know it might not be major and all, but every review you guys give me, whether big or small, makes me soar with contentment and inspires me to just keep going. So, as usual, thanks for sticking by me with the last fic, thanks for moving forward with me for this one, and may this fictional ride keep gaining your interest. _

_Let's get on with the story, shall we? _

_-----_

"Mommy, Mommy." She exclaimed excitedly, shaking her. " Wake up."

Miley woke up with a slight moan, looking around with confusion before her eyes landed on the bright, brown eyed girl looking back at her with a smile.

Yana Nicole.

She's all light brunette hair, and creamy skin that just glowed from the sunlight creeping on to her face. She is four years old and filled with intelligence and heart and passion for things four years old shouldn't be all that passionate about. She speaks what is on her mind and loves to argue but she is a sweetheart that loves to be adored.

She's all her, from the curly brunette locks sashaying down to her shoulders, to her adorable little toes but her crowning glory really is those brown specs of hers.

_His _eyes.

"Mommy, c'mon." She pleaded, dragging her mother up with her petite little hand. " Its breakfast time and I'm hungry and we still haven't got Aid!"

"Good morning to you too, bud." Murmured Miley under her breath sarcastically, receiving an innocent little smile from the girl above her before dragging her throughout the halls.

Miley smiles as she looks throughout each inch of the house. She'd moved out of the white house as soon as she could because she'd always thought kids, especially kids that were thrown into the limelight ( like hers) deserved at least a little bit of stability and normalcy.

And then she found this.

It's spacious, and has a front porch and a swing set and a red door. Its got four rooms, _way _different than she is accustomed to, but it was perfect. It had been a hassle getting her father to agree, considering cooking staff and personal house maid wasn't any of her intentions but she knows how to cook, and she cornered her dad with that little tidbit and she found herself barreling into the house as soon as she handed in the check.

Before she knows it, she's in that room and she just can't help but smile. The walls are painted light blue, and there is a stack of toys and clothes neatly placed where they should be and then there's that little bed, containing a short blue blankie ( one similar to hers) and a short little boy laying inside of it with a thumb in his mouth, eyes wide awake and alert.

Aidan Nicholas.

He's four years old and it seemed both intelligence and heart had been passed down to him too because he is full of it all. He loves helping others out, he's got a Kleenex ready to hand when someone's crying and a smile to give whenever someone's down. He's a shy little thing and the only thing he is passionate about is soccer.

Aidan is exactly all _him_, image wise, from his jet black hair, down to the way they curl their toes whenever they feel relaxed and in the element.

The only thing he had inherited from her is her sparkling blue eyes and her bright smile. It lights up everyone's world and she can tell, the little kid is going to be a heartbreaker when he's older.

"C'mon Aid, its breakfast time and I'm not waitin' another minute for you to get downstairs, food's awaitin' and their not gonna eat themselves." Yana recites, wagging a finger at him.

Yes, the girl is all sass and she's inherited her father's voracious appetite too.

Miley chuckles, watching as Aidan nods throwing his twin sister ( the older of the two) an adorable little smile and a nod before obliging her and getting out of the bed.

Twins, who would have thought? She didn't, but she's glad she popped them out anyway.

Aidan walks over to his mother and wraps his arms around her neck as he buries his head in her neck when she scooped him up. " Monin' mama."

"Morning scooter." She gives him a big smooch to the apple of his neck, which has him in a fit of giggles. " At least _someone _knows how to greet his mommy."

Yana throws her a sheepish look, shrugging. " Its my stomach, mommy. My mind said to say it but my stomach screamed food."

"Just remember who went through nine months and a half just to pop you keeners out, kid."

"I don't fink _anyone _could _not _remember, mommy. You tell us bout it all the time." The kid, plaintively says and Miley narrows her eyes playfully which has the child giggling as she grabs hold of her mommy's hand and leads them all the way down.

Yana's first instinct as soon as they reach the end of those steps is the kitchen, and Aidan wiggles down , following after her with impeccable speed trying to get to the dark haired man that waited for them with a gigantic smile and arms outstretched.

She watches as he catches them both, swinging them around which has them giggling loudly before planting kisses on both kids faces.

His straight hair has long since been rid of and grown with curls. His face seems more older and mature and he has a hint of a beard on his face which she absolutely _loves. _He's tanned from being out in the sun every day and his eyes are shining and his body has turned more muscular than it has ever been.

He'd been sexy then but he's absolutely reached a new high over the years. She couldn't say she didn't like it.

Aidan whispers something fiercely in his ear and he bobs his head up and down, listening to every word and then he whips his head up, catching sight of her and slowly letting a smile drift to his face as he sends her a wink.

She's flashed back to five years ago.

" _I'm Pregnant." _

_She doesn't really know what to think. He's been standing there for five minutes, with a mouth left ajar and his eyes flying back and forth between her stomach and her eyes and she knows that the prospect of what he just learned is consuming in his head but she's just afraid of the result after it all. _

"_How- how long have you known?" He murmurs, and he can't take his freaking eyes off of her stomach and had it been some other time, it would have irked her and she would of stomped away but she needs to confront this, she needs to confront the situation, she needs to know if him/her will be able to know their father and if he will stick by her side through it all and she needs to know now. _

"_Same as you. I found out an hour before you did, and I'm not aborting and I don't plan on adopting and I'm just really freaked out of my mind here, Shane. " She rambles with a sob. " I'm keeping them, and I know it will be a crazy ride but it's a part of me and you and I'm not getting rid of that. I just need to know if you'll do the same thing." _

_Shane realizes his silence is just adding up to her freaked state and he wraps his arm around her, sighing. " We'll get through this, Mile." _

_Miley snaps her head up, hope in her eyes. " Really?" _

_Shane smiles, wiping her tears off with the pad of his thumb. "Really. Look, I know this is sudden and totally unexpected but we've got the funds to take all this in stride and sure we'll have some negativity being thrown at us, but we're Miley and Shane and our relationship has never been anything off the border of simple. We can handle it. I love you Miley and yeah, the whole children thing may of came a little more earlier than we planned-" _

"_You can say that again." _

"_But I'll stick with you through it all." Shane finishes, and Miley feels relief fling through her system as she pounces into Shane's arms. _

_She buries her head in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. " I love you, Shane." _

"_I love you too, Miley." He murmurs, hand sliding to her abdomen. " And the little grey in there." _

_Telling everyone the next day was hard. There were mixed expressions about it all but in the end, they had all come realize that Miley was one month along already and mutually decided to respect their decision and welcome the child that would rock the world to its core with its presence. _

_Neither of them expected it to be two kids instead of one, but Shane had just said ' the more the merrier' and the speechless nature that had fallen across their face was removed as they simply laughed. _

_Miley beamed at Shane and he winked, and she knew then and there, that it would be a hard struggle surviving to the point of getting to happiness with the media, but they would handle it as they went. _

"I got worried when I woke up and you weren't there." She said as she approached, him instantly placing his hands around her waist. "Thinking about running away, Grey."

"I couldn't even if I tried." He growls, with a smirk. " It seems Mrs. Grey kind of likes having me around."

She smiles at the name.

That's right. She's _Mrs. Grey_

Shortly after they had the twins and settled in to their new life with their new kids and their new experiences, they were having a quiet dinner, the kids having been dropped off with Denise, and it was just romantic lights and romantic atmosphere and everything was just so delightful.

They were laughing at something she had said, and he was wiping away a piece of food that dripped on her cheek and then he proposed.

There were no rings and no thought out speeches. It was just him and her and what was supposed to be a normal day, resulting in a random proposal and she said yes.

They were married in a room at the white house, with just a small circle of family and friends present atleast seven months later.

Best moment of her life.

"You bet she does." She purrs before his lips meet hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue is about to creep into hers when they are rudely interrupted.

There's a pull at the end of Shane's leg causing him to pull back and look down, and you see Yana's face coming to view as she looks innocently up at her parents.

"Daddy, can you stop kissing mommy? No one listens when I say I'm _really _hungry and my tummy can't wait out no longer."

"Me too." Pipes in Aidan and both Miley and Shane burst out into laughter.

"Alright, if you _must._" Shane drawls dramatically before hoisting both his kids over his shoulder, them giggling as he leads them to the table. " Oh and Yana?" He calls out, causing Yana to focus her attention on him. " I will _never _stop kissing your mommy." He finishes with a wink thrown to his wife and Miley swoons.

"I'll say!" Yana cries out. " Its amazing' you two got time for anyfing' "

Both mother and father, spit out the drinks they had been drinking, ignoring the children reminding them that was rude before looking at each other.

"Baby bird, where'd you get that phrase from?" Shane stutters out, causing Yana to knit her eyebrows.

"Grampa, Gramma and Uncle Nate." She mumbles, before adding as an afterthought. " And Uncle Frankie."

Shane rounds up on Yana, smirking. " Yeah well, they're all just jealous they aren't getting some."

"Getting some of what?" Aidan asks quietly, head swiveling to Miley's direction. " Mommy, is that what the wrestlin' game is called?'

"What wrestling game?" Miley laughs, kids these days and their crazy thoughts.

"Well, last time there was a funder storm, and I hate funder storms, so I crawled into your room like you told me to when I get scared and when I opened the do' you and daddy were wrestlin'." Miley's cheeks reddened. " So I went to sleep wif Yana instead."

Miley shook her head, glaring at Shane as he clasped his mouth over his hand to refrain from laughing, before patting her little boy's cheek lovingly. " You'll find out when your older, Scoot."

"Can I play the wrestling game when _I'm _older." Shane instantly glowered, snapping his eyes to Yana's direction.

"No." Yana pouted with a '_no fair' _which Miley laughed.

"Maybe when your older, Yana banana. "

"And a hundred." Shane piped in, Miley glaring at him in the process as he simply smiled innocently at her.

Yana seemed content with that answer, digging into her breakfast and Aidan followed suite, getting food into his tiny little stomach and Miley squealed as Shane smirked at her before pulling her into his lap.

She pressed his back into his chest as she watched her kids, who were talking animatedly to each other without a care in the world, popping food in her stomach every once in a while.

She shivered when she felt her husband's hot breath in her ear and the tingles shoot through her body and for a moment she was kind of shocked that she still felt this way about him, after all these years.

She shouldn't be surprised though. Its him and her, they could damn well fly if they wanted to.

He placed his face on her shoulder and inspected the kids with her. "We did pretty good, didn't we?"

Miley nodded, briefly taking her eyes off her kids as she cupped her face. " Yeah, we did."

And then she craned her neck, and put a hand on his chest as his lips moved in time with hers, their tongues unitedly coming together as they passionately showed each other all the love and affection they hold for the other.

All the darkness of their relationship had flooded away and in result, happiness has swarmed around them to soak them up in that aura they had lost once upon a time.

Miley couldn't deny that she loved it.

Miley couldn't deny that she hopes its here to stay.

---

_So there you have it. First chapter of This I swear. The title is based off of Nick Lachey's song : This I swear and its amazing and I hope you guys check it out. So, you guys should be happy at the end result of Shiley. My muse just wouldn't let me separate them and I kind of enjoyed writing the kids and Miley and Shane's relationship with them. I will explain the nicknames between Yana and Aidan soon enough, and there are still things left unsaid which I will answer… probably in the next chapter. All in all, this is just the beginning so hopefully I have captured your attention to stick around for the rest. _

_Ps. Omg, did anyone find it sooo cute that Joe just carried that little girl on stage and like sang to her? Or Miley when she hugged that girl that was crying for her when the girl met her? Or Joe and Brenda Song? Like seriously, when did __**that **__happen? _

_Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear from you._

_Love, Aundrea. _


	2. Chapter 2:If this isn't love

_Chapter 2: If this isn't love_

_'God sent me an angel, from above, that's gonna love me for life.....' _

The next day, Shane Grey woke up to the most heavenliest thing on earth.

His wife, he concluded, is a mix of gorgeousness and down right sexiness that pairs into an immense combination that his 'little person' is just entranced by.

She's straddling him, long light brunette hair swaying down the whole of her back, and her face is makeup less just the way he likes it and she's got those striking blue eyes holding a mischievous little glint in them.

_Oh __**Fuck. **_

She's wearing a seductive pure silk chiffon and satin kimono that hugs her curves splendidly and he knows there is a sexy bra and matching panties that's waiting for him to just take it off.

His wife has _definitely _changed since her teen years and he realizes, this is one of those reasons he's glad he's married her.

"I missed you." She purrs as she nibbles on his ear, providing electric fire to shoot through his body.

His breathing becomes irregular as her skilled hands slide up and down his rock hard abs until she starts toying with his nipples and he suddenly thinks, maybe he should go to work more often.

Miley's father and him, after the twins had been brought in the world, decided to pair up and add assistance in the world by building a company of their own. They called it the 'PPP' standing for presidential protection program, going around the world helping those that feel threatened, are being stalked or are in possible aim of danger.

He had been called in last night, about to go to bed, and had come back late that morning. He had been tired less than two seconds ago, but with his wife pouncing on him like she is, he could feel the tiredness flowing out of his body.

"The kids." He growls and she smirks, fingers running through his pebble hard tip.

"Dad has them." She smiles rakishly. " Gotta love him, huh?"

He nods, not being able to form a coherent sentence and she grins flirtatiously, hand going down Shane's manhood. She then proceeds to place long, hard strokes on his hard shaft, causing him to moan in pleasure as he throws his head back.

"Keep that up." He pants, his hand going to the wrap of her kimono. "And we might just have another Grey running around this house."

"At the moment." She bites her lip, making him groan. " I _really _don't mind."

And that was all it takes for him to snap.

In an instant, her draped back meets the soft feel of the bed above her. He straddles Miley, before going to her lips, kissing her fiercely.

Miley grabs his head closer to hers to make the kiss deeper before granting him access, opening her mouth wide as his tongue glides over the bottom of her lip.

His tongue probes over the whole of her mouth, making her moan in satisfaction before she coquettishly attackes his tongue with hers. Air becomes a necessity and she winds her long legs around him, making their bodies become more flush together and Shane has to take a breather to not instantly just shed his boxers and plunge into her.

She had taken a long time to prepare this for him, knowing that, they may never get another chance like this and he is insistent on giving her pleasure in return.

He pulles back from their heated kiss, unwinding her kimono and throwing it elsewhere, before looking at her hungrily and peppering hot kisses on her bare shoulder.

She moans, the sound making him smirk, one hand sliding up her inner thigh tantalizingly while the other slowly works on removing her sexy black bra. His fingertips dance over her bare skin as he pulls a bra strap down..

And then he stops.

"Shane." She groans, fluttering her eyes open to meet his. She hates _and _loves that stare he is giving her.

"Are you sure you want me?" He teases, hands roaming over her stomach and she gritts her teeth as she shoots him a glare.

"Don't 'make' me slap you." He falls into hysterics, his hand going through her hair as he kisses her senseless and she responds by arching her back.

And then the door flys open.

"Hey guys. Shane, coffee's ready and Oh my god!" Shrieks Mitchie, quickly casting her hand over her eyes. "Guess high school never ends." She murmurs as she quickly runs out of the room.

"Oh sweet nibblets." Miley breathes, the same time Shane says. " Why does this always _happen_ to me?" with a groan.

"I'm going to go after her." Miley decides, after moments of silence.

"You can go after _me _instead." He murmures, nuzzling his nose with hers. " Yeah, I like that plan better."

Miley giggles, pulling away even though all she wants is to kiss him senseless. " I can't just leave her down there, Shane."

"Sure you can, she'll understand." He responds, making Miley shake her head.

"The mood is gone, Shaney." She laughs before smiling. " Although _later_…."

"Later?"

"Later." Miley agrees, standing up reluctantly before placing her kimono back on. "Scout's honor."

Shane smirks, pulling a hand behind his head. " I'll hold you to that, Mrs. Grey."

"Looking forward to it." She winks at him, blowing him a kiss before walking out that door.

Shane grumbles into his pillow before deciding to take care of his little man down there and fix himself to a shower.

A cold one.

Mitchie looks upwards as she hears footsteps make their way down the stairs and flushes slightly at the sight of her best friend walking towards her.

"Mitchie, really?" Miley sighs. " You couldn't wait like- an hour."

"I'm sorry!" She cries out. " It wasn't my intention to walk into this house only to catch you guys ready to jump the sack. _Again._" She pouts, thinking of the last time she had walked in on them.

Atleast they weren't bare naked this time.

"That's what you get for stormin' into people's houses at 8:00 in the morning."

"Eat me. I got here at 8:30, besides I didn't think I'd be disrupting a personal horn fest." She raises an amused eyebrow. " Which I have to ask, what is up that?"

"Don't knock it till you try it, bud." She cockily smiles. " Besides, I can't help it if me and my husband enjoy time to ourselves for a little while."

"A little _too _much." Exclaims Mitchie with widened eyes. " You guys go at it like rabbits!"

"Whatever turns you on." Miley shruggs off only making Mitchie roll her eyes, amusedly.

"Well, mind taking a leap out of your sexual desires for a while by helping me with mine?" She smiles widely. " I'm in love."

" Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, I thought we were over with this whole Shane/Miley/Mitchie love triangle. Shane is mine, woman. Get over it." Miley jokes with a pretend frustrated sigh, laughing as Mitchie smacks her round the back of the head.

" I am over it." She quipps back with a smile, knowing its true. " Its actually his brother I'm hung up over"

"Kevin?" Miley purses her lips. " I don't think its going to work out with that one."

"Its not Kevin, Its not Shane and its defiantly _not_ Frankie." She puts in before Miley can interrupt." Its Nate." She says with a dreamy sigh causing Miley to squeal.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"I tried-"

"Who cares?!" Miley grins, hugging her best friend. " This is great! hot, and totally your type, I accept." She grins mischievously. " Besides, I've got _just _the plan."

"Oh no you don't." Mitchie intervenes. " I've been sidekick to your plans before and they aren't all high and mighty if you know what I mean. I'm sticking to nature taking its course."

"Nature sma-ture. " She waves off. " All I'm asking is that you jump him."

"Jump who?" Shane asks, walking in, freshly clean, showered and taking a cup of coffee before taking a seat beside his wife.

"Jump Nate." Miley smirks as Shane's eyes turn wide. " Mitchie's in love with him."

"Miley!" Mitchie screams, clearly embarrassed by the pink on her cheeks.

"What?" Miley smiles innocently. " He's my husband. What'd you expect?"

Mitchie groans and Miley pats her hand consolingly while Shane grins. " About time, I've been waiting for you to admit it." He smirks. " You should definitely go with jumping him, I nearly was jumped this morning and I was more than okay with that." He finishes, offering his wife a wink who giggled.

And Miley takes a moment to just adore the fact that her best friend and her husband can talk about relationships and sex and anything at all without it being awkward. It had taken a long time but they all have finally let the past go.

"Oh my _god_! You know what…. I am _so _out of here." Mitchie screames, shaking her head with a smile on her face as she walks into the living room.

Shane grins, pulling Miley into his lap before turning her to face him. " I believe '_later_' is now."

Miley giggles. " Shane. Mitchie is still in the house."

"Good, then maybe she can guard it to make sure we don't get robbed." He murmurs, Miley about to rebut quickly but stopping midway.

Shane squeezes her ass, pulling her closer as his lips sweep down to connect with hers and Miley responds pulling his head in closer to make the kiss more passionate.

She squirms in his lap, making him groan and she smirks before placing her hands around his neck.

Nate walks in at that exact moment and sighs upon seeing his brother and his sister in law, making out heavily, hands roaming and still in honeymoon stage.

Figures he'd walk in on them.

He sees his brothers hands sliding to the hem of Miley's Kimono and decides to stop the madness before he's watching a live porno coming to life.

He clears his throat and both man and wife turn their heads to him, softly groaning.

They should really lock that door.

"Kill me." Shane pleads. " Now. Nate, what the hell are you doing here?"

Nate shrugs, looking around while Miley giggles. " Looking for Mitchie."

Shane sighs frustratingly before taking hold of his cell phone. " Cell phone, idiot. Man's best friend and time's new technology. Try using it sometime."

"Shane!" Miley squeals, sending Nate an apology look.

"So she _is _here." Nate grins and Shane grits his teeth, wanting to just take that smirk off.

Miley murmurs for him to calm down, before plopping off Shane's lap ( Much to Shane's dismay.) and conversing herself in idle chatter with her brother in law regarding her best friend.

Shane grumbles, looking at the sky with a grimace for a moment, and as if he needs anymore punishment, his children run through the front door, hugging themselves to him immediately with his mom and Miley's dad following suite.

Shane sighs, allowing himself to feel his mood liften at the sight of his children and fights off the comment at the tip of his tongue saying that they all shouldn't be here ( the cookout was supposed to start later on.)

Shane really decides, the universe really does have it out for him.

Atleast at this moment.

---

_Aww, poor Shane. Haha, this chapter was inspired by one of my favourite (ff) authors who had the idea of a cookout first so I don't deserve all the credit, I just spruced it up a little, Shiley style. Anywho, the continuing of the cookout will be next chapter and the drama probably starts around the fourth so I decided to kind of make it all bliss and smiles until destruction really destroys everyone's mood. After all, drama is a part of life and living, isn't it?_

_Anywho, the song for this chapter is ' If this isn't love' by Jennifer hudson. Amazing singer and an even amazing song. I am in love with that song and I suggest you go listen to it on youtube right now. I'm pretty sure you'll adore it._

_Oh and I just want to take some time to thank you for all the reviews I got last chapter. That really made my day and I was having a shitty one after writing that chap so thanks a million._

_Moving on, who is excited about TCA's! It starts in three days and I can't wait to watch all the possible ( hopefully there are some.) Niley moments in store. Also, who is excited about the 'Send it on' shooting being shown tomorrow. Its on disney channel and starting at 4pm and I'm so stoked. _

_Watch it! _

_Anywho, review, review, review, and I'll update quicker. _

_Love, Aundrea. _

_Feel free to ask questions. _


	3. Chapter 3:Don't wanna be torn

**An- **_Yola, amigo's! Hanging in there much? I just want to say thank you to all of the people that showed their approval of the second chapter by reviewing for me; everything you had to say was sweet and in the long run, it counted to me a lot because my life has been nothing but a train wreck since then, hence the chapter being overdue. I've got a nasty case of the flu and even as I'm writing I'm still suffering from it but you guys deserve the next chapter so.. I'll set aside my shitty mood for the wellbeing of my fan fictional family._

_I also want to thank AshesTree for her review, her review was one of a kind and in the mayhem that was swallowing my life, it actually allowed me to have a brief smile eat up my face and also reassure me that while I didn't get a lot of reviews, my work still counts to other people and that I don't waste two hours writing these things for nothing. So thank you sooo much AshesTree, that comment made my day and because of you, this chapter is fully dedicated to you, girl. _

_Ps. Pm me soon about that collaboration you wanted to do. I would love to co-write a story with you and the sooner we discuss it, the better. _

_Moving on…. _

_Your chapter starts now. _

_---_

_Chapter 3: Don't wanna be torn_

' _I thought you said I'd be okay, so why am I breaking apart?'_

Things change.

She used to be that little girl that captured the whole world's attention just by being birthed into this ludicrous, messy little world that we live in, kicking and screaming with a set of lungs that just screamed to others to approach with caution.

She remembers being three years old, stubborn and fiery and bright as hell, bribing people to get what she wanted by using her cuteness against her parents and getting into a load of trouble with that mouth that loved to go off on its own.

She remembers being six years old and having her world destruct from under her and feeling lost and confused and just so filled with pain until Mitchie had stumbled into her life with a helping hand and a positive smile and they've been best friends since.

Her life had been content from then on, not quite satisfied and not quite in turmoil with her life and how things were going and then _he _came into her life and showed her things that she thought she would never be capable of feeling.

Shane opened her eyes to love and the importance of family and awakened anything that she hadn't managed to grasp at such a young age simply by riding in on his white horse and battle weapon ( a gun) .

He taught her to love and let other people in and putting aside the trouble and the drama and the sorrow that followed along behind it, She has had miracles come from that and as she looks throughout the backyard at the people that she loves and care deeply about. She can't help but smile.

He's given her a lot of miracles but the biggest miracles of all are her children.

_**Flashback. **_

"_I'm hopeless!" She screams, slapping her hands over her forehead, attempting to drown out Shane's laughter. _

"_It's not that bad, Mi." _

"_Your right. Its worse than bad, its like- an epic disaster!" She rambles, frustrated with herself. " If you placed a video of this on natural television, the world would probably pick on me with a fork dying of laughter before they shipped me off for being world's worst mom." _

"_Hey." Shane amended, getting her attention. " You are not a bad mom, if not, your probably one of the best I know. All parents struggle and you just happen to be having a lot of difficulty with this one." _

"_I can't even put his diaper on properly, Shane!" She points out, looking towards Aidan who is clad in nothing but a diaper evidently placed wrong and eyes wide, as if agreeing with his mother's notion on her hopelessness. _

_Three tries and she still hasn't snagged the method of wrapping it on properly. _

"_Yeah, that is kind of horrible." Shane murmurs and she pouts, punching him in the shoulder, making Shane collapse into laughter. _

"_Look, how about we just try on a doll this time?" _

_Miley scoffs, glaring at him with fire in her eyes. " I'm _not _a lost cause, Shane." _

"_Hey, you never know, maybe you are." He amends jokingly. _

"_Funny, Next time give me a little heads up so I can actually laugh." She finishes dryly. _

_There's a moment of silence, before Shane actually speaks up. _

"_Hey Miley?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_I'm going to make a joke, now." _

"_Shane!" She screeches, obviously frustrated and he laughs, shaking his head at his own actions. _

"_Okay look, my mom used to make me and Jason try diaper changing on dolls to prepare for the real thing and put aside the foolishness of it all, it actually works." _

"_You were three then, Shane. I'm a grown capable woman." She argues and Shane smirks, knowing she won't be able to pass up the opportunity. _

"_Prove it." She grits her teeth, glaring at her and he knows that he's got her right where he wants her and he watches her relax, biting her lip cutely as she focuses on changing the diaper correctly. He grins upon seeing her happy reaction when she gets it right. _

_She squeals an excited 'eeep!' making him laugh before turning towards him. " See? I did it! I'm not a lost cause." _

"_Not a lost cause." He agrees, kissing her temple. " I think you just upgraded yourself from doll diaper changing to the real thing. You up for it?" _

_She nods eagerly and he laughs, lifting up a restless Yana. " Hey Mi?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_We're running out of diapers so try not to mess up this one, this time around, k?" He teases. _

_He laughs as she scoffs before hastily grabbing Yana, and getting to work while he watches on amused. _

She smiles at the memory, adding in a little laugh as she remembers how desperate she had been just to finally get it right and the excessive teasing she had gotten on her part before finally getting it.

Till this day, Shane still teases her about it.

She feels an arm wrap around her torso and she tenses before relaxing as she feels those familiar lips on her skin.

She knows exactly who those lips belongs to.

She turns around to face him and he grins and she can't help but follow suite.

"Can't get enough of me, huh, Gray?" She smirks, flicking her hair to one side. " You just keep coming back and back, one of these days someone might just get jealous."

"Don't care." He whines and she giggles. "Let em' be jealous all they want, I already got the girl."

"That you did and don't you ever forget it." She warns him and he smiles as he simply reels her in closer.

"You looked pretty in thought there, missy? Thinking of me, perhaps?"

Miley rolls her eyes. " Your not constantly on my mind, Shane. I _do _have a life."

"Ouch, Mi." He gasps, tapping his heart as he looks bruised. "That hurt, right in the heart."

"I think your heart will live on with a little criticism, Shaney." She giggles, and he grins down at her causing Miley to narrow her eyes into slits in wonder.

"What?" She finally muses and he shrugs continuing to tease her.

"I'm just wondering, yeah. How does a 19 year old girl _not _know how to change a diaper." He finishes and she lets her jaw fall to the floor.

"Hey!" She pouts as he continues to laugh. " Like you said, I was nineteen years old. Not _everyone _is offered a chance to change a diaper for a tray of siblings like yours did. I think I did pretty well for a person that has lived through life not knowing how to care for another."

"You keep thinking that, Mi." He smirks. " Might make you feel better and all."

"Some husband you are." She pouts. " Making fun of your own wife like that."

"The best actually, I'm just too darn loveable I guess."

"I'm not really feeling the _love _right now." She murmurs sarcastically and he cracks up once again.

"I think I ought to show you." He purrs, swooping his head down to kiss her passionately causing her to smile into the kiss as she deepens it.

Electricity sparks, fire lights up within and she wraps her arms around her neck, letting one hand dangle into his smooth, jet black curls.

They get really into it. He's got her slammed against the wall and she's sliding her delicate hands underneath his shirt, feeling those sculpted abs in her arms.

And then its ruined.

"Figured, I'd find you guys making out." Ashley announces, declaring her presence causing Miley to flush as she hides her face in Shane's t-shirt.

"We don't make out _that _much, right?"

"Yes, actually you do." Ashley responds, smirking. " Its part of the reason why we call you guys the honeymoon bees. Most married couples finish the honeymoon stage well after they are in two weeks within marriage but you two managed to string it along for the last 3 years."

"I can't help it if my wife can't keep her hands off of me." Shane shrugs and Miley scoffs.

"I think he means the other way around." She amends and he rolls his eyes.

"Of course, dear."

Ashley doubles over in laughter, before turning serious. "Well your not the only one." Upon their confusion, she smirks. " Nate found it time consuming by sucking face with Mitchie."

"I missed that!" Squeals Miley, bummed out and Shane laughs at her excitement.

"I can't really blame you." She says. " You were a little preoccupied, leaving little old me watching Kevin and Frankie manning the grill while Aidan pestered Yana on a game of soccer." She shakes her head. " Madison decided to tend to your parents instead."

"Ouch." Shane cringes. " I feel bad for them already."

"Hey!" Ashley screams. " Do _not _insult my child."

"Your child is three years old and already has her marriage planned out." Shane points out and Ashley rolls her eyes.

"Like yours, doesn't?"

"Actually, mine still happens to think she's going to marry me when she's older." Shane points out bragging and Ashley frowns.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with being different."

Miley cracks up at that.

They all move to the backyard, chatting up about nothing and everything and Ashley and Shane providing entertainment for everyone around by kicking up a storm and arguing about everything that comes to mind.

Miley gets a bad feeling in her gut but shrugs it off, thinking nothing of it and just continuing to greet everyone that she sees and making small conversation.

Its only when she sees that precious little gem of hers, flying towards her with big tears leaking on to her pretty little face does that nagging bad feeling in the pit of her stomach intensify.

She catches Yana as she throws herself into her embrace, mumbling brokenly while sobbing tremendously and Miley has to wonder what the hell happened that has made her daughter act so tragically.

She rubs her back consolingly, and murmurs sweet nothing in her ears but the girl _still _doesn't calm down, instead getting all the more upset and her worries continue to solidify at the possible thought of what must of occurred to have her daughter so beat up.

"Yana, honey. I can't hear you." Miley says concerned. "What's wrong?"

Yana continues to cry, her little body shaking. " Aidan!" She cries out, sniffing afterwards and Miley feels herself stiffen.

"What about Aidan?" She drawls out quickly in terror. "Where is Aidan? Honey, what's going on?"

Shane suddenly appears by her side and once he captures the commotion happening, he frowns in concern, him for one not pleased seeing anyone that he loves dearly crying. " What's wrong with her?"

"I- I dunno. She just ran to me in tears. I think there's something wrong with Aidan."

"Princess." Shane pipes in, making Yana's tear-stained face to look up at him before sobbing more. "What's wrong? Where's Aidan?"

There's more sobbing and more sniffling coming from the girl. "W-we w-were p-playing s-soccer and t-the ball w-went o-on the r-road and-"

Miley feels a sinking in her stomach, she feels her heart drop to little pieces and her breath actually laboring.

_No. _

Her legs pick up speed and before she knows it she's on a full sprint. She doesn't know where she's going and what she's doing but the only thing that's on her mind is her baby boy.

There's screaming behind her and she ignores it. She blocks out all the sounds, tears colliding with her cheeks and then she literally breaks when she sees it.

He's so helpless.

So lifeless.

Lying there on the floor, with blood surrounding him and he looks _so _broken, defeated, limp.

Its like the happiness she has worked so hard for has been taken from under her and that dark destruction that she has been ignoring has reigned over all her happy walls and now she's being lifted into sorrow again.

A big portion of her is lying on that stone cold ground, and she speedily runs towards him, cradling that cold body in her arms as those tears blur her vision.

She calls out to him and she screeches desperately for him to wake up as the blood run through all her clothes but no words come out.

She feels those emotions come back, those deep emotions she had felt before in highschool when her kidnapper had kidnapped her and she was brought into sorrow that she didn't think she was capable of exiting from.

Its highschool all over again but this time, this time, sorrow has managed to capture the happiness of an innocent little boy that shouldn't have to go through things like that at such an age.

And as the thought stays in her head, and the rest of her family near, her universe crashes and her world goes black.

--

_Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I know it wasn't that good and I can't help but apologize. As I explained, I have the terrible case of the flu and its obviously worked its way into the chapter so I understand if it doesn't look to the best of its potential. I'm surprised I can actually write right now. _

_Please review. It would mean a lot to me, everything you guys review is taken highly and very appreciated and I don't think I could do this without you. _

_Love, your fan fictional sister. _

_Aundrea. _


	4. Chapter 4:Breathing space

**_AN-_**heeey guys! How's it been going, lately? So umm, I have a lotof apologizing to do so I've been making up for it this week by apologizing to every fan fiction reader that supports and _reads _my story only to have me quit last minute. Honestly, it's not my intention, I fully intended to finish it, it's just, the lack of reviews made me really upset because it takes me Atleast _two _hours to write this chapter and then spell check and edit it and then when it comes to something like reviewing which takes like two seconds to do comes back negatively, like having two reviews for a chapter, it _really _makes me lose hope and puts the thought in my head that I'm a bad writer and that I shouldn't be writing in the first place.

My muse however, decided to get its head out of its rear by being bolted with inspiration which is courtesy of all of you that decided to put your input on your feelings on each and every chapter that I have written and for that the unotified ( sorry!) hiatus I had placed on this story has been removed. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. Scroll down to read the chapter now.

--

_Chapter 4: Breathing space_

Six minutes can change your whole life around. Six minutes can make so much emotions spin through you in the knick of time. Six minutes was all it took for Nate Grey to watch his brother's picture perfect life to come crumbling down.

Six minutes ago, he was composed, together, trying to tell a woman he has known since childhood that he was in love with her. Six minutes ago, everyone he loved, _his brother, _was happily married, interacting and laughing and smiling with his wife and kids.

Six minutes ago, the world decided to spin upside down and hit them with the stick of misery. Six seconds ago, he found his brother here, in the hospital chapel, head buried in his hands with the four white walls surrounding him, the godly sculptures and an aura of despair washing over him.

Nate slid into a chair beside him silently. For once he was wordless, he didn't know what to say. How could one ever understand the situation his brother and his family were going through? He wasn't a father, he doesn't know how it feels to have one of your own children lying on a hospital bed with doctors examining him, trying to _fix _him, desperately trying to keep him alive. He didn't know how to have _that _in mind while having a little girl crying with her grandparents and an unconscious wife laying in her own hospital bed.

He couldn't relate to that, but there was one thing he could relate to and that thing was, that he cared about that little boy, his nephew, just as much as his brother did and he could feel the pain hit home for him as well.

"Has anyone come out yet?" Shane whispers, and it's the first time Nate registers that his brother has recognized his presence. His eyes are wounded, face exhausted, he looks like a completely different person.

Nate shakes his head. " They're still in examination process. Ashley's got herself kicked out because of it."

Normally, Shane would of laughed. Ashley has always _hated _waiting. " How is she?" Nate presses.

Shane rubs a hand over his face, tiredly. "She should be waking up soon."

"And you?"

"How do you _think _I feel, Nate?" Shane laughs sarcastically. "I'm in a _hospital_ with my son lying on a hospital bed, my wife unconscious and my four year old daughter being traumatized with watching it all." Shane sighs. "Everything's so fucked up."

"There's nothing you can do about it, Shane."

"There's something I _should've _been able to do, Nate."Shane snaps, his voice hard, ice-like, _cold _. " I go around saving lives, _protecting _people from experiencing kind of pain like this and I couldn't even protect my own family from this!"

"No one could've expected this, Shane. You didn't know."

"It doesn't help Aidan."

"_This _doesn't help, Aidan either." Nate says pointedly. "Everything's going to turn out fine. Miley's going to wake up and Aidan is going to walk out of this hospital and everything is just gonna go back to the way it was. You can't be negative here, Shane. They're depending on you."

"You're right."

"I know so get on your knees, _pray _and don't let these words fly out of your ears. Hold on to them, _believe_, because of you hold on to your faith and you trust in God, everything will turn out okay."

Shane nods, scrabbling to his kness and its not long until Nate follows suite. They're side by side, elbows scraping elbows and their just talking, pleading, _begging _to that one man upstairs that looks over the whole of the earth to give them a miracle, to keep that young boy alive.

It's not Aidan's time, yet. Neither of them acknowledge that and neither of them _want _to. He's going to walk out of the hospital, albeit with scrapes and bruises and mark this moment as a primal moment of history for the whole family.

It's true….

They've just finished their prayer and their simply basking in the silence, getting lost into their thoughts when they are pulled out of it.

"Shane." It's Mitchie and their's _hope _on her face and Shane is awfully jealous. "She's awake. She's asking for you."

Shane doesn't waste any time, he knows exactly who it is, and he can't contain that feeling that runs through him. He needs her, he can't go through this without her, _she _needs _him _and she's waiting for him. Without a word, he sprints out of the chapel, making two pair of eyes look after him as he leaves.

"It's going to happen." Mitchie says firmly as Nate nears her. "He's going to wake up."

Nate nods, wrapping his arms over his girlfriend? Friend? _whatever _and kisses her temple. "He will."

_He's got to. _

_---_

Shane sees her but she hasn't quite noticed him. She's sitting on her hospital bed, facing the window and she wants _nothing _more but to see her son. Her baby boy.

She can feel the tears gathering just at the thought.

_Aidan. _

His cold body lying on that pavement, looking so small, so fragile, so.. She can't bear to continue.

She just wants things to go back to the way they used to.

"Miles?" She hears, and her eyes go back to the way they were when she woke, _guarded, _lost, broken, she turns around. _It's him. _"It's me." He confirms.

"Shane?"She croaks, her voice cracking underneath all the tension in the room and she blinks, trying to get rid of it all. Her face reddens and her shoulders shake and before she knows it, big tears are running down her face, ruining the whole of her makeup. _She doesn't care._

"C'mere." He says softly, pulling her into his arms, his _safe_, secure arms and she feels herself break down even more. He presses a kiss to her long brunette hair. "It's going to be, okay."

"What if it's _not_?" She questions, because they can't _avoid _that possibility, there's a fraction, a possibility, he might be…"For all we know, he could already be.."

"Don't say that!" Shane shouts, his coat of brown hair wildly shaking about, as if _not _wanting to even _think _about that, about what it would _be _like, of that turning into a reality.

"Someone has to!" Miley shouts just as intensely, the tears if possible, running down her face even more. "People always leave, Shane. I thought my mom would've stayed, I thought she would've survived just like anyone who knew her. I kept faith, I listened to what everyone was talking about and in the end, I ended up _alone _at her _funeral. _I can't do this again, Shane. Not again."

"You won't." Shane says, and the words, as simple and plain as it is, bring a mix of reactions to her as it seems to slap her in the face. "Your missing something here, Miles. In all of these things, _I _wasn't standing beside you through it all. We're a team, Miles. Me and you, and we're going to make it, _he's _going to make it."

"I'm scared." Miley whispers into his broad chest. " I can't- I can't picture my life without him. I can't _lose _my baby boy."

"You won't have to." Shane whispers determinedly. "I promise. Hold on to those words, _believe , _because someone once told me that if you hold on to your faith and you trust in God, everything will turn out okay and it will. Everything- everything's gonna be just fine." He copies.

"I want to believe you." Miley whispers doubtfully. " I do. I just- I, I can still _see _it. I can still see his face and Shane, I don't want to, I don't want to lie here and just _think _of that all day."

"We'll get some cup of coffee. We'll sit here, hand in hand and we're just going to _believe_, together. None of this is our fault."

"But-"

"None, Miles."Shane tells her and Miley winces a bit from his sharp tone. "_This-This_, this is the way it's supposed to be. Maybe this… _accident _is just something we need, some kind of _test _to test our strength, to keep us together, to result us with something even greater in life."

"I could've done without all of this, Shane. I'm pretty sure we could've gotten that _greater result _without our _four year _old in the hospital."

"Everything happens for a reason, Miles. That kidnapping brought us together, and this accident, as bad as it is, is going to bring us together to something greater. I know it."

"He's going to be okay." Miley finally accepts, nodding to herself with reassurance as she sniffs. "He's going to be okay." She repeats.

"He's going to be okay." Shane repeats, and the two fall unto the hospital bed, wrapped up in each other and left to their own thoughts.

_He's going to be okay._ It repeats in their minds, takes over everything in them and they believe with all they got.

Believeing is all they got and if _believing _will bring back their son, then they'll believe with everything they got.

----

3 hours. 3 minutes. Thirty five seconds.

It's like a game that goes on and on, that _never _ends.

They've watched it all.

Patients with people in the hospital that get delightful response, jumping up and down in relief with their family. Patients with people in the hospital that get _bad _feedback, _bad _news, because of the results considering their loved one or family member.

They feel like they might just _cry. _

They're sick of waiting. They just want to know. They just want to see him. Aidan. Their _son. _

It's like knowing there's a bar of chocolate on top of the fridge but your too short to grab. You want it, _crave _it, _desire _it, but you can't reach it, you can't _get _it and that's what freaking sucks.

They're tired of this waiting game, they just want to _see _him, bruises, cuts, anything, they don't care, they just want to know if he's alright, if he's _alive, _if there's a chance that they are worrying for nothing and that all of this will blow over.

And then finally, it happens.

"Family of Aidan Nicholas Grey?"They hear, it's being shouted from across the room and its so far away that you can barely hear it, but it's _there _and it makes every single person related to Aidan's heart hammer. They don't know what to expect, they don't know what to _think, _summersaults are being done in their stomachs.

"That's us!" Shane and Miley screech eagerly, their voice blending together in a tone of eagerness, despair, _hope, _every sentiment known to mankind.

"Are you the parents?" The Doctor asks, his blue eyes piercing right through him and they nod. This man has the answers their looking for and they'll do anything to get them. " I'm Doctor Strickland, please, follow me."

His face is neutral and he leads the way to the room and all they can do is glance at each other as they hastily clasp each other's hands for support. They're all tense and nerves are bundling inside of them and they feel like they might just explode.

What the heck is going on?"

_Room 58 _it reads and their standing in front of that room and they can actually feel their breaths catching into their throats because this is it. This is the room their son is being held in. They're sure of it.

Doctor Strickland nods and they enter, slowly, tardily, as if time was moving slowly, the door opens and they see him.

And what they see nearly destroys them.

You can barely recognize the sweet, bright, shy little boy that transformed into a wild thing when challenged. He looks so small, so… _delicate. _He's got cuts and bruises all over him, covering him, like a decoration of some kind, except they know its not being decorated only to be able to remove ten seconds later.

His head is wrapped in bandages and his skin looks so pale. He looks--- It seems-- they can't even begin to finish that very thought.

"Oh my God." Miley gasps, because this is her _son _and he- if it wasn't for the fact that her husbands arms were wrapped protectively over her, she would've given in to the darkness that would've provoked her to faint… again.

"I.."Shane murmurs wordlessly, because really, he's _speechless. That's his _son in that bed and he can hardly see a resemblance. He can feel his heart breaking, the pain intensifying inside him.

"You.. Might want to take a seat." Strickland suggest, because he's gone through this before, breaking down news to a pair of parents that want nothing but their child to be okay and he hates it. He has a son of his own and he knew if he _ever _had to be on the opposite side of the situation, he would _hate _to figure out all of this about his son. "We tried all we could do. We've examined and tried every logical possibility to try and make this situation be better for you, to avoid this, but we couldn't."

"Aidan has what we call a closed head injury." Strickland continues. "His brain was violently jolted back and forth in the skull upon impact which caused bleeding and swelling of the brain. At this point, we couldn't really define which closed head injury he may have, but by the looks of it, he may have one of these three… a concussion, temporary loss of conciousness or a coma."

Shane and Miley flutter their eyes shut closed, not wanting to believe, they _can't _believe… Shane gulps. "So, he might.. He won't, he won't wake up."

"Oh he _could._"Strickland argues. "But if he's in what we fear a coma, he might not. We're hoping it's loss of conciousness. If that's the case, he should be awake in about seven days."

"Oh God. Oh God." Miley repeats, shaking her head rapidly.

"I am so sorry, Mr and Mrs. Grey. We'll try our best." Strickland says, but the couple can't hear him. Miley has buried himself in Shane's arms and Shane is desperately _not _trying to crumble himself but he has to be strong, Miley needs him and so he pushes his own feelings away to comfort his wife. Their resolve is breaking, their reaching their breaking point and Strickland finds it the right time to leave.

He hates this part of the job, he hates it and he continues walking through the rest of his day, with their look of sorrow haunting his every move.

----

Shane sighs exhaustedly, walking up the stairs to his own home, his own home _filled _with pictures of Aidan. He sucks in a breath, wanting nothing but to close his eyes and have everything turn back to the way it was before all of this happened, expecting all of this to be a dream.

A horrible, frightening, _haunting _dream.

It's not.

He makes his way through the dark hallways, not even finding it in him to chuckle at the pile of toys hanging around that he _knows _at some point of the day, Aidan had left, obviously easily distracted.

His easily distracted boy.

He pushes the thought away, checking all the rooms, before hesitantly checking his daughter's room. It's dark, and filled with pink and there's pictures of her _all _over the place and he allows himself to smile a bit as his eyes end up finding one of her and her brother, together, smiling at one another.

And then it falls.

"Daddy?" She mumbles, just as he is about to walk out of the room and he whips around.

"Yana?" He questions, opening the light to find her brown eyes staring back at him, alert, wide, _awake. _"What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."She shrugs, nonchalantly although her eyes express her true emotions. "I don't _need _Gramma and Granpa, daddy. I need Aid." She pleads, and he feels his heart break even more.

She sounds just like him. She looks _just _like him too and its ironic because they are faternal twins. But she's got her hair pulled up and messily about her head, and she's wearing his soccer shirt and she's got that cute, shy, innocent look on and its like looking at his son, the son before the accident.

"Where is he, daddy? Where's Aid?" She asks, tears gathering in her eyes,and he feels his own tears gathering.

He wraps her in his arms.

"No!" She screams, disentangling herself from him. "_Where's Aid, Daddy? _I want, Aid!" She yelps, and the tears are willingly flowing down her face.

"I'm going to jail." She suddenly bellows and he snaps his eyes to her.

"What?"

"I'm going to jail!" She cries, and she's beginning to hiccup from shaking of her shoulders. "It's-It's where they go, bad people, when they _kill _someone. I saw."

"You think you- baby, you're _not _going to jail."

"But I _killed _him." She screeches. " I killed my own brother. I killed, Aid."

"He's not dead." Shane says, and it sounds forced, sharp, _weird _, it doesn't even sound like it's him. He wraps his arms around his daughter, rocking her shaking body. " He's not dead, Yana. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is!" She cries. "I didn't try harder, I didn't scream louda, maybe if I screamed louda, then none of this wud've happened."

"Things happen, baby bird. You can't explain why, but it's definitely _not _your fault, okay? It's not your fault."

"It feels like it does." She argues.

"But it's _not _and you need to remind yourself of that. Aid's not dead, he's with mommy and he's waiting for you and he's going to walk out of the hospital soon and run to your arms the moment he sees you."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He whispers thickly, kissing her forehead. "Now go to bed."

She obliges, tucking herself in further to the covers and he kisses her temple, securing her to the bed before attempting to rise. She stops him.

"Daddy?" She whispers softly. " Can you sleep wif me? I don' wanna be alone."

He nods, moving himself into the bed, and she giggles a bit as he almost falls off the bed. Her bed is big but not _that _big. He wraps his arms around her and she snuggles into her father, letting sleep overcome her.

It's not until five minutes of silence, when her voice is heard again.

"Hey daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Aidan's not allowed to play soccer no mo', k?" She murmurs exhaustedly and for the first time all day, he laughs, genuinely because he was just thinking the same thing.

He nods his agreement and she finally settles into slumber but he lies there, _still _awake. He wants to be right. He wants so desperately for his promise to come to life, because this innocence beside him, this little person lying in his arms wouldn't be able to handle living without him, _he _wouldn't be able to live without him, _their _family wouldn't be able to handle living without him.

He believes it won't have to come to that.

---

Done! Again, Sorry. I know, sooo overdue but Atleast I made it long to make up for it, right. All it leaves is for you to review, review, review, my writing blockage is gone and I can freely write and Christmas break has started, for me anyway, so I can write as I please so review, review, review, if you want a chapter out as soon as possible.

Do you think the fuss everyone is making over miley holding up her bikini top is a bit exaggerating? I do, but I'd like to know how exactly _you feel and also what you feel of this chapter. _

_Feel free to ask questions or make suggestions for next chapter. _

_Aundrea ;)_


	5. Chapter 5: Breathe

She woke up to the sun blazing against her skin, the chime of voices blending together and a soft pair of hands jerking her awake. Her long lashes fluttered open, her eyes droopy, _heavy _and for a moment, thoughts flashed through her mind in circles, never ending, never stopping.

She felt tired, exhausted. Her mind was completely shut down and blank, her body felt like it didn't have the will to function, to go _on _anymore. She felt defeated, and as her blue eyes wandered around her surroundings, her thoughts turned into panic.

_Where was she? _

White. White. White. Its all she could see. She could see nothing else, she could _hear _something else and as much as she reached out to it, as much as she tried to look for answers, none would come to her.

"Miley?" A voice murmured, and she desperately tried to snap out of it, _this_, whatever this _was, _but she couldn't.

What was happening to her?

"Miley?" The voice spoke, the honey sweet voice, unfamiliar, more stern, interlaced with urgence and panic and something along the lines of distraught.

"Shane." She cried out in panic. She just wanted to see him, she just wanted to see her family, she just wanted to see _aidan_, anyone. Could life get any worse? Her son is lying here, in a hospital bed, a thin line from waking up or disappearing from her and life and anything she worked for forever and now _this _is happening to her.

And then it happened. Suddenly she could see, color flashed through her vision, picture could be placed next to the voice and she melted into puppy dog brown eyes, they were sparked with regret, with worry, with _sadness _and she thinks she kind of doesn't have the right to feel this way, this _stranger, _because _she's _the one dealing with the sadness, she's the one that has to live with that constant reminder that her son might never wake up, _she _is the one with the family falling apart and yet this stranger, this _woman _still stood in front of her like, like she _knew _her.

She had short brown hair that fell to her shoulders, straight and shining against the scorching sun. Her skin was perfect, a mix of pale and tanned and blending with what looked like a Spanish background. Brown puppy dog eyes, full lips, thin frame hiding her curves with that plain white tee and the baggy sweatpants.

She looked familiar.

"Hi." She whispered, and it was hesitant, _shy _, and she could just _sense _the nervousness surrounding this woman.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Miley begged. She's _tired, _she doesn't _need _this, she just wants her son.

"I'm not here to hurt you." She insisted, and tears are clouding up her eyes. "I just- I'm Alex. I'm _sorry. _"

"I don't know an Alex, I don't know _you _so get out before I call security." Miley threatned.

"Im a part of your past. " Alex explained, and the guilt started to creep into her. " I harrased you. I _bullied _you. I was.. I was a jealous bitch to you and I… I'm sorry."

Her words digested into Miley's brain, settling, swarming. It couldn't be…

Not now. Not today.

All the memories were flooding back.

"Get out." Miley ordered forcefully. Her voice was loud, and full of spite and hatred and _venom _it rippled through Alex and ate her up. She deserved it. She deserved it all.

"Miley."

"What else could you possibly want, Alex? You've got what you wanted. I'm miserable. My life is falling apart. Your wish has come true so stop throwing it all back in my face!"

"I didn't come here for that!" Alex exploded, her chest rose and fell as she felt her emotions take a toll, bubbling up inside her. Her voice became quieter as she spoke. " I'm- I'm getting married soon, to this guy and I'm happy, I am, but.. I can't, I can't get married knowing I've still got a part of my past still holding on to me. I'm not- I'm not that person anymore, Miles."

"Only my _friends _call me Miles." Miley spat out bitterly, because really, this woman caused her so much pain, so much _heartache _in her high school years and even though high school has ended that many years ago, the past could never be forgotten. Her actions could never be forgotten.

"I know we're not friends." Alex spoke softly, it's true, they aren't. "And maybe, maybe we never will be and I'm fine with that. I am, but I'm just, I'm seeking for forgiveness, Miley. I regret that day, I regret those years. I was jealous and bitter and selfish and I was wrong. I never meant to hurt you as much as I did."

"It doesn't matter because end of the story is, you did, Alex, you did and to tell you the truth, you are one of the worst memories I think about whenever I think back about my high school years." Miley admitted, and there was no ounce of guilt in her body as Alex looked down in shame. " But high school was a long time ago, we're two different people now, we're more older, we're more mature and we can make better decisions. I don't think I can _ever _be your friend, especially right now, not under these circumstances… but I do think I can forgive you."

Alex felt relief spread all over her body, her insides were screaming with joy and her heart was flooding with affection for this woman. After everything.. After all the hurt…

She didn't deserve the things happening to her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Miley shrugged, carelessly. " Everyone deserves a shot at their happy ending."

Alex looked over at that little boy, laying on that hospital bed, unaware, unconscious. "Some happy endings never end. I don't see yours ending for a long time."

Those words flashed around Miley's head for the remainder of the day, it stayed centered in her mind when the woman left, never to be heard from again, never to be seen again, never to be contacted again. It was there, when the nurse came to check up on her after and it was there when she watched the nurse check up on her son.

She knew what that meant.

He's gonna wake up.

She's thinking, if things worked out differentely, they could've been friends.

She's thinking, they missed their chance.

She's thinking, she's not letting this chance screw up.

Her little boy _will _wake up.

000000

Shane ran a hand through his frazzled brunette curls, using a fist to rub the sleep out of his eyes before he swung his legs off the little bed and worked the kinks out of his muscles. He'd noticed the missing the person not in his arms and he'd woken up after.

He knows she's safe, she's home, in a safe environment, in a place surrounded with security and protection ( there was no taking risks) but a parent is never sure, a parent never stops worrying and so his brown eyes, curious and inquisitive search around the household, looking for his baby girl.

He's already got one child to worry about. He doesn't need another one.

All his worries drown away, into the unknown as he steps into the kitchen. He's instantly hit with the sweet aroma of something baking, sweet and draped with goodness and the sound of laughter escaping the kitchen. He rests against the kitchen door, arms crossed, heavy heart and an actual _smile _on his face, despite the odds.

"Pretty sure food is made to be put on a plate, _not _a person." He says smoothly, watching as both the dark-haired woman looking younger than her actual years and his beautiful, mess-covered daughter whip around to face him.

"Dad!" Yana squeaks, and her eyes are shining with happiness and mirth, as she saunters into his arms.

He makes a face, making a show of pushing her a bit away from him. " You're getting food down my shirt." He chides jokingly. " Why are you getting food down my shirt?"

She looks caught and he wants to laugh, really he does, but he can't find it in him. "I made pancakes."

"_Tried _making pancakes." Denise corrects, placing a stack of perfectly made pancakes on a plate as she brings it on to the table. " She's not exactly one for the kitchen."

"Just like her mom."

Yana shakes her head and her eyes are wide and she's asking if he just did the worst mistake known to mankind. In her eyes he _did. _" Mommy would kill ya if she heard that."

"Mom's not here." Shane whispers, and he regrets it the minute he says it because really, this big force, this large force swarms around the whole of them and sucks them in and their mood just goes down the toilet. His words gained a lot of impact. His words says it all. We all know _why _she's not home.

Yana's face deflates, and her cheek is flushed with pink. She looks like she's about to cry. " I miss her. I miss Aid."

Shane feels his heart breaking, he could hear the crack as it tears into a million pieces and could hear the whoosh of the wind as it goes downhill, further and further until it splatters onto the ground. He misses them too. He misses the cute little way his son would smile, all bright and beautiful and enough to cure the world if he wanted to, just like his mother. He misses the way he would wake up to see his wife'smiling face, his wife's _blissful _face all peaceful and serene with the sun blazing down her perfect skin and the twinkle of her eyes as she kissed him good morning.

He misses his family.

Thankfully, Denise decides to decrease the palpable tension in the air. "Shh, eat your dinner, dear."

"I don't wanna eat without Aid." Yana stubbornly argues. "When are he and Mommy coming home?"

He doesn't know, they both don't know because honestly, there is a good chance, a possibility that Aidan might… and he won't allow himself to go through that road, because that road hurts, it kills him, it would be the end of him and this family and everything that they worked for. His son will survive.

"Soon." Shane instructs. " I promised baby girl, they'll be here."

She doesn't ask anymore questions. He knows there's more questions in her mind, he knows there's more she needs to ask, but she won't ask them. She's smart like that, she knows her limits and he's a little grateful that he's given such an understanding daughter, one that doesn't pry _too _much for answers. All he could do is kiss her little forehead and tap her little nose and hope that's good enough to keep her curiosity up to a minimum.

He doesn't wanna let her down.

"Shane." His mom starts softly, snapping him out of his thoughts and he turns away from her.

" I don't wanna talk about it, mom."

Denise sighs. "I'm just worried."

Shane freezes, he feels something spike up in his chest and he feels something like stone hardening up his heart. "There's nothing to be worried about."

He'll be alright. He'll be alright. He'll be alright. It circles through his mind, it centers his thoughts, it stays placed in the back of his head at all times as a constant reminder.

That's the only thing keeping him sane.

That's the only thing holding this family together.

0000000000

"How is she?" Miley has the guts to ask. She's in his arms, her husbands arms, and one hand is running through her baby boy's brunette locks and she can't help it. She might be centered on her unconscious son for the moment but she is a mom and a mom worries about all her kids, she _cares _about all her kids. She _loves _both her kids. She knows it must be hard for her to deal with.

"She's confused." Shane admits, referring to this morning. " She doesn't get it."

"She's just a kid." Miley croaks, feeling the tears gather in her eyes. Its not _fair. _

"Miley…"

"I know." She sniffs, because this can't keep happening. She can't keep getting swept up in these emotions, in these feelings. She has to be strong. "I _know. _"

Shane eyes his son. He's gotten paler, his skin zombie-like, indifferent, something tottaly different than the tan perfect complexion of his son that he was so familiar with. He won't let the negative get to him. He doesn't have the chance to. Miley starts speaking again.

"Alex came over today." Miley murmurs and Shane creases his forehead in confusion. " Bitchy Alex." She clarifies. "From high school."

Shane feels anger strike up in his chest immediately. "What does she want?" She has _no _right to be here. How did she even get past security?

"I don't know." She whispers and he's guessing he voiced his opinions. "She's, she's different now. I didn't even recognize her."

"Did she…?"

Miley shook her head. " She came to apologize. I didn't even see that coming, you know? All of a sudden.. Out of the blue. Anything really _can _happen, huh?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen to our son, Miley. He's going to be okay."

"I know. I believe that." She really _does. _"I'm not letting our happy ending just disappear without a fight."

"We won't even have to fight, because he."He says, referring to Aidan. " He's already fighting enough for the both of us. He's a warrior. Just like his mom."

"I don't wanna leave him." She chokes up. She's free to go home today, she has to leave him. Part of her, part of her just isn't ready to leave him yet. She'll _never _be able to leave him.

"He's still gonna be there, Mi."

"I know. I just… I wanna be the first person he sees when he wakes up. I don't want him to be surrounded by strangers when he does. I just… I can't leave my baby boy Shane."

"You can't leave your baby girl either, Mi. She needs you. She needs her _mom. _She _might.. _she might already lose her brother."

His words hit her, spit her up, breathe her in because its so realistic, so close to home and she wants to cry, she can feel the words burning up through her body and lighting her on fire. Just the possibility of losing him… It scares her.

"I'm burning that soccer ball."

"Believe me, I think you'll have a helpful of hands helping you."

"I mean it, Shane. He can't _ever _play again."

"I know." Shane concludes. "Let's just focus on getting our _son _back."

She notices how he doesn't say if, or might, but a precise answer, a definite answer. They _will _get their son back, he _will _return to them.

Its just a matter of time.

All they have to do now is _wait. _

And even though she has to. She'll wait for the rest of her life if it measures up to seeing her beautiful boy wake up and alive, and _breathing _again.

And when they get that phone call, from the hospital…

They're really not sure if its good news or bad news, but as soon as the first words are said, they're up and aiming for the hospital in a second.

Their _son _is awake.

Their world is starting to spin back to normal.

**----**

**An- **So, so, _so sorry about the wait. I lost faith, I still don't think this chapter was written properly but I think you guys all deserved a chapter out there. Please review. I made sure to add in that Aidan is awake because I can't handle sadness for too long. I know you all are happy. Any suggestions or ideas for next chapter, feel free to voice them. _

_I hope you all had a nice march break. _

_Love, Aundrea. _


End file.
